


Big  beauty  and the bad ass beast

by dawofmorning



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawofmorning/pseuds/dawofmorning
Summary: Big Beauty and Bad Ass BeastBy DawofMorningThe modern retelling of Beauty and the Beast.Puck bullied Kurt one too many times. Kurt says: “You are a beast and one day you will work for me.”After that, Puck suddenly turned into a beast and has to find out how to turn back into himself. In order to do that, he has to fall in love with someone who is not the type and that he would normally date. She has to love him back, and then he meets Lauren.Puck, Lauren, Kurt, and Brittany, a fairytale romance.Rated T
Relationships: Noah Puckerman/Lauren Zizes
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt was not having a good day. First, Puck and some football players he didn’t even recognize threw him the dumpster. Then after he had changed his clothes and was walking to his first-class of the second week of school; Puck threw a purple slushy at his face which got him and his new white expensive shirt.  
Kurt said angrily: “Puckerman, you are a beast and one day you will work for me!”  
Puck went to his next class which was Spanish with Mr. Shoe he was trying to pay attention, but he began to feel nauseous. His stomach really hurt, his face felt like it was on fire. He raised his hand said he had to leave that he was sick. Mr. Shoe excused him he went to the nurse’s office.  
The nurse said, “You don’t look good at all, and it looks like you’re getting a rash.”  
He looked in the mirror and he had red spots all over his face, suddenly the nurse looked like she was afraid of him and then she ran out the room. Puck was growing very thick hair all over his neck and arms and his is Mohawk was growing out too, he didn’t understand what was going on. Not only does he feel sick, but he was totally scared and confused. This couldn’t be happening; it was like some weird nightmare or something.  
He just ran out of school, he just wanted to go home. When he got home, he looked in the mirror the red spots were gone, but his whole body was covered in fur and he had horns coming out of the on top of his head. He didn’t know what to do or how do you explain this to anyone. His mom and sister were out of town for a few days leaving him home alone, so he wouldn’t have to deal with them.  
What could he do? So, he called the only person he could think of who would understand and might know what to do, Brittany S Pears. She was a little weird, but she was the only one who would understand this sudden change in his appearance. He texted Brittany and told her to come over as soon as soon she could and that he looked like a monster. Brittany came over as soon school was out. After he opened the door, Puck said: “Don’t freak out, I told you I didn’t’ look like me.”  
Britney asked: “What are you Puck? What happened to you? Were you bitten by something? I don’t know what you turned into and I don’t know what you are?”  
A totally freaked out Puck said: “I don’t know, I didn’t look like this this morning!”  
Brittany said: “Maybe you were cursed, did anybody get angry with you this week?”  
Puck replied: “Maybe?”  
Brittany asked: “Think about it, who is mad at you?”  
Puck said: “I made pass at Quinn last weekend. Finn wasn’t around, she turned me down flat, and threw a wine cooler in my face. She might have told Finn, he is my friend but he didn’t say anything to me so I don’t think so…”Kurt was not having a good day. First, Puck and some football players he didn’t even recognize threw him the dumpster. Then after he had changed his clothes and was walking to his first-class of the second week of school; Puck threw a purple slushy at his face which got him and his new white expensive shirt.  
Kurt said angrily: “Puckerman, you are a beast and one day you will work for me!”  
Puck went to his next class which was Spanish with Mr. Shoe he was trying to pay attention, but he began to feel nauseous. His stomach really hurt, his face felt like it was on fire. He raised his hand said he had to leave that he was sick. Mr. Shoe excused him he went to the nurse’s office.  
The nurse said, “You don’t look good at all, and it looks like you’re getting a rash.”  
He looked in the mirror and he had red spots all over his face, suddenly the nurse looked like she was afraid of him and then she ran out the room. Puck was growing very thick hair all over his neck and arms and his is Mohawk was growing out too, he didn’t understand what was going on. Not only does he feel sick, but he was totally scared and confused. This couldn’t be happening; it was like some weird nightmare or something.  
He just ran out of school, he just wanted to go home. When he got home, he looked in the mirror the red spots were gone, but his whole body was covered in fur and he had horns coming out of the on top of his head. He didn’t know what to do or how do you explain this to anyone. His mom and sister were out of town for a few days leaving him home alone, so he wouldn’t have to deal with them.  
What could he do? So, he called the only person he could think of who would understand and might know what to do, Brittany S Pears. She was a little weird, but she was the only one who would understand this sudden change in his appearance. He texted Brittany and told her to come over as soon as soon she could and that he looked like a monster. Brittany came over as soon school was out. After he opened the door, Puck said: “Don’t freak out, I told you I didn’t’ look like me.”  
Britney asked: “What are you Puck? What happened to you? Were you bitten by something? I don’t know what you turned into and I don’t know what you are?”  
A totally freaked out Puck said: “I don’t know, I didn’t look like this this morning!”  
Brittany said: “Maybe you were cursed, did anybody get angry with you this week?”  
Puck replied: “Maybe?”  
Brittany asked: “Think about it, who is mad at you?”  
Puck said: “I made pass at Quinn last weekend. Finn wasn’t around, she turned me down flat, and threw a wine cooler in my face. She might have told Finn, he is my friend but he didn’t say anything to me so I don’t think so…”  
“Yes”, agreed Brittany, “You’d know if Finn knew that you made a pass at his girlfriend, he is supposed to be your best friend. Not a good move puck, anybody else?”  
Puck responded: “Just Kurt Hummel, I gave him a slushy facial and he yelled something ridiculous at me.”  
Brittany asked: “What exactly did he say?”  
Puck replied: “He called me a beast and said I would work for him one day.”  
Brittany said: “That is not that ridiculous, you probably are going to work for him one day. So maybe you should be nice to him since he called you a beast and you turned into a beast. Looks to me it like he cursed you, I mean I didn’t need to use my magical powers to figure that one out.”  
Puck asked: “Well, how to do I turn back into myself?”  
Brittany said: “I don’t know if he cursed you, I will have to ask him. So now I have to go be nice to Kurt so he will tell me what to do to break your curse.”  
Puck asked: “What I am I going to do in the meantime?”  
Britney said: “I guess you will just have to stay here and wait. Next time be careful who you bully, you never know who can turn you into a beast.”  
/p>


	2. They meet

Lauren woke up to the sound of knocking on the door Saturday morning.  
Lillian, Lauren’s mom, asked: “Honey, are you awake?’”  
Lauren replied: “Yes mom I am now. You can open the door.”  
Lillian open the door said: “Lauren you should really consider getting up it’s almost 11. I’m on my way out, I have plans for lunch. Lauren looked at her mom sleepily. Her mom was wearing a very pale pink top and Lauren didn’t think her mom ever wore pastels. It was actually a really flattering shade.  
Lauren asked: “Is that a new top?”  
Her mom replied: “Yes, it is.” Then she asked: “Do you like it?”  
Lauren answered: “Yes.”  
Lillian said: “It’s a beautiful day, go outside and do something.”  
Lauren wished her mom would just stop telling her what to do all the time.  
Lauren said: “I probably will.”  
Lauren got up, put on her sweatpants, her sneakers, and a hoodie. She decided to go outside and take a walk, when she got outside, she sees her neighbor from across the street pacing up and down frantically.   
Lauren inquires: “Hi Julie, did Charlie take off again?”  
“Yes,” replied Julie “Would you mind looking for him?”  
Lauren replied: “I will look for him, no problem.”  
Lauren went off looking for Charlie. He was a little brown dog, and no one knew what breed he was. Somehow, he always seemed to get out of the house, or he was always getting off his leash. It wasn’t the first time Lauren had walked around the neighborhood looking for him. She had gone quite far down the road, further than she was used to going. She came to a little brown house with the most beautiful red roses she’d ever seen growing in front. Then she noticed Charlie running into the back yard. She rang the doorbell of the house several times, but nobody came, so she ran around into the backyard.  
“Charlie!” She called after him and he ran and circled around her.  
She saw dandelions on the ground near the dog and decided to pick one. Then she noticed one of the dandelions was white and decided to blow the seeds like she did when she was a little girl. The back door opened, and someone came out of the house shouting: “What are you doing in my yard!”  
Lauren replied: “My neighbor’s dog got loose and I’m trying to get him out of your yard.”   
Charlie ran over to the person who had been shouting at her, he was wearing black sweatpants and boots and a black sweatshirt that covered him up completely. Especially with the hood pulled all the way over his face so as much of it was covered as possible, and he had his hands in his pockets. Puck looked down at the dog and he started to pet him, then he said: “Why are you picking my flowers? Do not pick my flowers.”  
Lauren said: “Because they’re dandelions everyone picks them.”  
Lauren look at the hand that was petting Charlie with was covered in fur, a bit too much like the dog he was petting. She looked up at his head closely and she could see some of his face and let out a terrified scream!  
He said: “Please stop screaming, I’m cursed.”  
Lauren said: “You can’t be cursed; curses are not real.”  
Puck responded: “Curses must be real because I am cursed.” Then Puck realized he knew he, “You’re Lauren and you’re in my history class, and you were in my history class last year to. I’m Puck.”  
Lauren asked: “Your Noah Puckerman?’  
Lauren picked up Charlie and she was glad that Charlie was such a little dog. She has no trouble carrying him she took a step backwards and said: “Well, time for me to go home now.”  
Puck said: “Don’t go running away because scared you’re of me.”  
Lauren responded: “I’m not scared of you; I have to get Charlie back to his owner.”  
Puck said: “You wouldn’t be in such a hurry to leave if you weren’t scared, and if I were still hot you wouldn’t be running away from me.”   
Lauren said: “No I just have to get home, I’m not scared.”   
Puck said: “Prove it, come back tomorrow.”  
Lauren said: “I’m busy tomorrow and why would I come back anyway?”  
Puck responded: “I knew you were too scared of me to come back tomorrow; I miss being hot.”   
Lauren said: “I’m not scared of you; I will come back tomorrow.”  
Lauren walked towards the road very quickly at first but before she got out of Noah’s site, she turned around holding Charlie with one arm wrapped around him and waved at Puck with the other, then she yelled: “See you tomorrow Puck!”  
Puck responded: “See you tomorrow, if you don’t chicken out.”


End file.
